mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ashes of Old Earth
Histoire Les humains regardent par les fenêtres du Titan pour voir cette nouvelle planète qu'ils viennent de trouvé. Ils ont survécu à leur voyage centenaire dans l'espace. Ils sont venu avec l'espoir et un nouveau regard sur l'avenir. C'est un nouveau départ ; la Terre sera oublié. Détails Nous sommes les enfants d'Hyperion Enfants d'Hyperion, ou, les enfants du cielhttp://www.sputnikmusic.com/blog/2016/04/13/the-big-interview-mechina-2016-version/. Le nom des personnes qui sont nés et vivent sur le navire pendant qu'Acheron est en terraformation. Paroles Debout, fragiles vestiges de la vieille Terre Renaissant sur les épaules des dieux Nous sommes les enfants d'Hyperion Les cendres de l'ancienne Terre Un siècle passé dans le noir Une lignée tachée par des tyrans et l'homme Oh, si faibles et cruels Sont les espoirs et les rêves de commencer à nouveau Nous sommes les enfants d'Hyperion Des fragments éparpillés au-delà du Soleil Vois ce monde Sans un seul homme Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'abandonner les morts? Un monde oublié Le monde que nous avons perdu Terre, nous t'avons trahie Nous avons vogué sur des vagues sans fin Et fixé nos yeux sur des horizons lointains Les cendres de l'ancienne Terre Un jour, seront oublié De la contestation dans chaque souffle La peur guide chaque pas Ses yeux contemplent un monde jamais vu auparavant Un bijou trouvé dans une mer de charbon Son corps, reflète la lumière Projetée par l'horizon lointain Souviens toi mon enfant Tandis que notre génération se meurt L'essence de la vie Provient du ciel Nous sommes les enfants d'Hyperion Des fragments éparpillés au-delà du Soleil Voir ce monde Sans un seul homme Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'abandonner les morts? Un monde oublié Le monde que nous avons perdu Terre, nous t'avons trahie Nous avons vogué sur les vagues sans fin Et fixé nos yeux sur des horizons lointains Les cendres de l'ancienne terre Un jour, seront oublié Vois ce monde Sans un seul homme Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'abandonner les morts? Un monde oublié Le monde que nous avons perdu Terre, nous t'avons trahie Nous avons vogué sur les vagues sans fin Et fixé nos yeux sur des horizons lointains Les cendres de l'ancienne terre Un jour, seront oublié Un jour, seront oublié Paroles Originales Arise, feeble relics of old earth Those reborn upon the shoulders of gods We are the children of Hyperion Ashes of old earth A century draped in black A bloodline stained by tyrants and man oh, how feeble and cruel are hopes and dreams to begin again We are the children of Hyperion Fragments scattered beyond the sun See this world Free of man How does it feel to abandon the dead? A world left to rot The world that we lost Earth, betrayed by us all We sailed upon endless waves And set our eyes upon distant horizons The ashes of old earth Someday, will be forgotten Dissent, within every breath Fear guiding every step Her eyes behold a world never seen before A gem found in a sea of coal Her body, reflecting the light Cast by the distant horizon Remember child As our generation dies The essence of life Came from the Sky We are the children of Hyperion Fragments scattered beyond the sun See this world Free of man How does it feel to abandon the dead A world left to rot The world that we lost Earth, betrayed by us all We sailed upon endless waves And set our eyes upon distant horizons The ashes of old earth Someday, will be forgotten See this world Free of man How does it feel to abandon the dead A world left to rot The world that we lost Earth, betrayed by us all We sailed upon endless waves And set our eyes upon distant horizons The ashes of old earth Someday, will be forgotten X2 Référence Catégorie:Progenitor